Back Then And Now
by aris2
Summary: Ishizu (Isis) is back into town. She has a secert that deals with the past and soon the furture. A Kaiba and Ishizu fic.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
Back Then And Now  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ishizu was packing to move again. Her egyptian exhibition was leaving   
  
Sweden and heading back to Japan. She started pushing her clothes down  
  
in her suitcase, while trying to make the lid close shut.  
  
"Odion, will you try to make Marik change his mind and come with me  
  
to Japan."  
  
"I have already tried" while looking at the green carpet.  
  
"Master Marik said he wants to travel elsewhere to find himself" he   
  
replied.  
  
"Ugh!" she let her breath of frustration out.  
  
"All right I will go by myself to Japan on one condition, you will be   
  
assisting Marik on this quest of his" she stated firmly.  
  
"Yes, Mistress Ishizu" he said on one knee.  
  
"We both told you are family, not some slave."  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
With that he left the room.  
  
I Know this chapter is short next one will be longer.  
  
Please review, Thank You. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews and wirte back.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She had been in Japan for two months now and was almost set prepaing   
  
her exhibit reopening.  
  
Her eyes caught on the director the the museum and her walked to him.  
  
"I would like to thank you once again on letting my crew and exhibit   
  
back" walking past the federal age exhibit.  
  
"You were such a big hit the people last time, and you got that huge   
  
fund to your work and this museum."  
  
"Who ever funded us must hav ebeen impressed by you." elbowing her  
  
in the side.  
  
"Well, lets say he got interested in what I showed him." trying to   
  
hide her expression on her face.  
  
"I need to go." she bowed and left.  
  
"That was close" Ishizu said to herself.  
  
Sorry it was short but the next chapter is 2 pages written.  
  
Thank you and Please Review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A domino elementary school bus pulled up to the museum. Mokuba got off   
  
the bus really not wanting to visit the building. His class led by the  
  
teacher walked up to the guide.  
  
"Let's see you all will be visiting the Ancient Rome and Greece   
  
exhibition" looking at her note pad.  
  
The guide led them by the Native American are and then up to the Egypt  
  
room. Mokuba saw someone he knew.  
  
A average length woman with long black hair, and gloden brown skin. He  
  
Walked off the path led by the guide. Walking into the room that held   
  
the woman inside.  
  
"Hey, aren't you the sister with the psycho brother?" with an innocent face.  
  
That face led Ishizu not to blow her steam off.  
  
"Well, it is the little Kaiba" she said bending down to eye level with  
  
Mokuba smiling.  
  
"I hope that is not the only thing that reminds you about me" the   
  
Egyptian woman replied.  
  
"No, it is not" givng that smile again.  
  
"So, Mokuba how is Yugi and his friends?" she asked.  
  
"They are fine, but Ryou just got over a cold."  
  
"Thats good" she stated.  
  
"So, how is Seto is he still working hard?" with that expression on her  
  
face again.  
  
"Why do you call him Seto, Ishizu?" he asked her.  
  
"Well..." she turned around blushing and trying to think of a subject change.  
  
"Don't you need to get back?" she asked with a clam voice.  
  
"well since being a Kaiba I can get away with alot" he replied with a grin.  
  
"I see" she said thinking Seto had something with it.  
  
"But I do want to ride the bus home walking is not fun" he said.  
  
Ishizu just giggled.  
  
"But I would like to talk to you later, ok" he begged.  
  
"Ok" she said smiling.  
  
"Oh, how about you come over tonight at 5 o'clock" pleading with her.  
  
"Alright, Mokuba" rubbing the kids hair. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank You for the reviews.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ishizu looked up at the clock on her hotel room's back wall as she   
  
entered the room. The clock read 3:20. That is enough time she thought.   
  
Ishizu walked up to the dresser supplied by the hotel and began to pull  
  
open its top drawer.  
  
The phone rang and strtled the Egyptian. She walked over to the night  
  
stand ,and grabbed the phone and answered.  
  
"Hello." she answered again.  
  
"Hey dear sister."  
  
"Marik?" she asked confused.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I have been everywhere" he replied.  
  
"Right now I am at home re-stocking."  
  
"Ok" said Ishizu.  
  
"Hey, sis"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"I went to get some soap to use out of the bathroom in your room   
  
and..."  
  
"Marik, you have broke something" yelling at her brother though the   
  
phone.  
  
"No, I found something interesting in your room though" grining   
  
wishing to see his older sister's face.  
  
Her fear started to sink in.  
  
"So, this tablet I found was it something you found in your digs or is   
  
this what you did in your room this summer?" he asked wishing to see   
  
her face agian.  
  
'Oh, my Ra' she thought to herself.  
  
"Marik, I found it in Thebes on my second dig" telling the truth.  
  
"I figured out what you are doing in Japan," letting out his evil laugh  
  
and finishing his speech, "and I do not approve."  
  
"Marik, I have no idea of what you are talking about" pleading her   
  
innocence.  
  
"Yea, whatever."  
  
"I've got to think of where to go to next" tired of putting fear into   
  
his big sister.  
  
"So, I will see you around" lowering the phone.  
  
"Wait, Marik" stoping after she heard a click.  
  
"Marik, hello" she put the phone on the receiver.  
  
She turned around seeing the clock.  
  
"I have to get ready" saying to herself out loud.  
  
"I've got to keep a clam presence and a straight face, must be ready   
  
to snap back at Seto after his smart remarks." gathering herself. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait been busy with wrestling for my school team and  
  
finals. Thanks to all of the reviews I never expected this many.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Mokuba got home from school and entered the mansion.  
  
"Big Brother are you home,Seto?"  
  
He continued to walk into the house. out of the corner of his eye he   
  
spotted the blinking light of the answering machine.  
  
He walked over and pushed the play button.  
  
"You have two new messages" then a beep followed.  
  
"Hey, Kaiba is your fridge running," then a silence followed "hey,   
  
Tistan I got the Machine."  
  
"Shit, Joey hang up the phone your still on!"  
  
"Oh, man."  
  
"Second message" with another beep following.  
  
"Hey, Mokuba I'm runing late" said the messenger's voice.  
  
"I will be home around six tonight for dinner after work."  
  
"Make one of the servants or miads to make you a snack till I get   
  
home."  
  
"End of messages."  
  
"Man, he will be late" frustrated with his new news.  
  
"Koichi, could you make me a snack" rubbing his stomach.  
  
The door bell rang with Mokuba running towards the door past the   
  
servants going the same direction.  
  
"Hey" he said after opening the door.  
  
"Hello, little Kaiba" the guest at the door spoke and smiled.  
  
The guest was Ishizu.  
  
"So, lets watch television, play games, talk, and eat tons of junk   
  
food."   
  
"Everything but the the tons of junk food" she stated with Mokuba   
  
becoming sad.  
  
"Maybe a little of junk food, Mokuba."  
  
Time flew by as Mokuba and Ishizu had a good time. He beat her at most  
  
of the games till she got the hang of it. They watched his favorite  
  
cartoons and and a live duel on t.v. till a certain CEO came home late.  
  
He was tired it was 7:30 abd he had planned on a short day at the   
  
office to spend time with his baby brother. he looked around as he   
  
entered the mansion, looking for a sign of his brother coming out to   
  
greet him home. there was no sign of him around. He heard the servants   
  
cooking his dinner. He took off his coat and put it on the coat rack.   
  
He walked up the stairs hearing sounds of life coming from Mokuba's   
  
room. Seto Kaiba walked down the hallway to his brothers room and saw  
  
something he was not expecting. In his house was that damn woman with  
  
his brother watching television.  
  
"I didn't know of having a pest problem" he said rudely.  
  
"Nice to see you too,Seto."  
  
"Don't you give me that bad ass face." he snapped.  
  
"So you crawled back out of that hole you live in, and spent some of   
  
your welfare money." he stated checking her out up and down.  
  
She was not wering Egyptian clothes for once but a white   
  
spaghetti-strapped shirt covered over by a unbuttoned balck blouse   
  
and finished off by a black skirt which came to her knees and black   
  
heels.  
  
"Yes, Seto I am back and got some new clothes." blushing because of   
  
his staring at her.  
  
"Why, are you back?"  
  
Then a thought popped up in his mind.  
  
"No,wait I am not helping you catch your psycho brother again!"  
  
"So, you do admit to helping me."  
  
"Don't you start messing with my mind again."  
  
"No need to, it is already screwed up."  
  
"How dare you" he yelled.  
  
"Out, now" pointing at the door.  
  
Ishizu got up pushing down her skirt and heading towards the door. Till  
  
Mokuba finally broke his silence.  
  
"Please, Seto we never have guest." he begged.  
  
"No!"  
  
"This aditude you have with guest is one reason I have few friends."  
  
"Alright, just only for dinner."  
  
"I don't think I could spend any more time than that, with that   
  
woman." poniting at Ishizu.  
  
They walked into the dinning room. To Ishizu surprise the room was   
  
nothing she thought it would be. She was thinking of it having a large   
  
silk table cloth and candles in the middle. A small ordinary oak tabble  
  
sitting four was the least thing she was excepting.  
  
"You, saving money, Seto?"  
  
"No, there is no need for a huge table."  
  
"Yeah, it would be hard passing food." replied Mokuba.  
  
They sat down with the Kaiba brothers setting at the ends. Ishizu took   
  
the seat to Seto's right.  
  
"Koichi, where is the food" shot Seto.  
  
"Seto, you can't treat others with any respect at all can you?" she  
  
asked knowing she got under his skin.  
  
"I am going to see what is holding them, pay them enough to do it   
  
right."  
  
With that he left the room. He put his back against the wall.  
  
"That damn woman."  
  
"If she wants to play, I will beat her at her little game."  
  
"She is just putting that act of kindness to fool my little brother."  
  
"Let's see how see reacts to my sudden mood change."  
  
He continued his quest and he entered the kitchen. He nearly bumped   
  
into a servant as she carried their food on a platter.  
  
"Oh, could you make another we have a guest eating tonight."  
  
"Yes,sir."  
  
Kaiba entered the dinning room and sat back down in his chair.  
  
"It might be a little bit, they were not expecting you for dinner."  
  
talikng straight at Ishizu.  
  
About 20 minutes passed and Seto had not spokn back toward Ishizu.  
  
"Seto are you alright" she asked the CEO.  
  
"What" was all he could say after coming out of deep thought.  
  
"So, you showing you work at the museum?"  
  
"What" confused by his sudden question.  
  
"Are you showing" he was cut off by her.  
  
"Yes, I found some new things to put in."  
  
"That is good, so you getting alot of visitors?"  
  
"No, it has not opened to the public yet."  
  
"When does it?"  
  
"In two days, why do you ask?"   
  
"No reason, just trying to start some chat."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Mokuba just watched as just again his brother was carrying on a   
  
normal conversation with her again. They had done this before at the  
  
Kaiba Battle City finals. She was the only one he acted like this   
  
besides him. He just could not figure out Seto anymore with Ishizu   
  
around him.  
  
"How is your brother" Seto asked her as the girl with the food entered.  
  
"He is fine."  
  
"I will let you eat in peace, since I would like to" he said.  
  
They finished their meals with Mokuba saying a few things about his   
  
day. Ishizu looked at her watch and saw the late time.  
  
"I need to go I got work in the morning."  
  
"It was a great meal and I enjoyed spending time with your Mokuba"   
  
going over towards him and hugged him.  
  
Ishizu alked towards the front door. Then she was stopped by Seto   
  
grabbing her arm. He pulled her up against him into a hug of his own.   
  
He finished off his surpised action with another. He said goodnight   
  
to her and kissed her cheek. She walked out of the house with shock   
  
heading to her car. He knew that the winner of their fight has him   
  
after this. Seto waved and shut the door and headed to the stairs   
  
which lead to his bed. 


End file.
